


Coffee Can Wait

by belasteals



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya has better plans, Domestic, F/M, Gendry just wants to make coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasteals/pseuds/belasteals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry's a morning person. Arya decides that she can be a morning person too, but only if those mornings include some very specific activities that she doesn't have to leave their bed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Can Wait

Gendry’s alarm goes off at 7am on the dot every day, including weekends (which Arya thinks is a crime). Every morning, Arya tries to wrap herself around him and keep him in bed, _just for a few minutes, come_ on _, Gendry_ , and every morning he laughs and shakes her off and kisses her forehead before going off to do whatever it was people did at seven in the morning.

Today, she was going to try something different.

The morning starts the same; Gendry leaves the warmth of their bed, tugs on pants from wherever they had been haphazardly discarded last night, and shuts the door as quietly as possible. He starts brewing the first pot of coffee as he feeds Nymeria, scrolls through his email, and painstakingly writes out his to-do list for the day. Then he pours the first cup of coffee, and the scent is just filling the room when he hears footsteps behind him.

“Coffee, love?”

“Mmm, maybe.”

Gendry stops, recognizing instantly the tone of her voice. It’s the tone she uses when she’s teasing him, and knows that she’s about to get exactly what she wants. He turns to look at his girlfriend, and his eyes almost bug out of his head.

Arya’s short dark hair is still tousled from sex and sleep, and her grey eyes are twinkling enticingly. He’s very aware that she’s only wearing panties and one of his huge white t-shirts, which isn’t very thick and makes it extremely obvious that she doesn’t have anything at all on underneath.

“Good morning, Gendry,” she says in that _damned_ voice of hers, and he blushes like a teenager for no reason at all.

“Good morning, Arya,” he manages to choke out, because now she’s doing that _thing_ with her _lips_ and the room is suddenly very, very warm.

“Are you quite alright, dear?” she asks mock-caringly, and Gendry probably just shouldn’t have opened his mouth because what comes out next is incredibly, fantastically stupid.

“You’re not wearing very much.”

_Why?_

Arya doesn’t even bother to hide her grin. “Really? Because I thought I was wearing far too much, actually,” and without breaking her gaze, she stretches her arms above her head and the shirt rides up just a little on her hips, and-

Suddenly, Gendry decides it’s much too early to be out of bed. Not that sleeping again was in the question.


End file.
